


Let me hear you

by andreaofourown



Series: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Remus Tops, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Freeform, Sirius bottoms, basically just porn, few nicknames, light sub/dom dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaofourown/pseuds/andreaofourown
Summary: So this is my first smut. Properly shit. You really do not have to read.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814749
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Let me hear you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut. Properly shit. You really do not have to read.

“Please Moony,” Sirius begged in a whisper.

They had been going on for what felt like ours, and Remus was only two fingers in. Sirius was shaking. 

It tugged in Remus lips. 

“Be patient Sirius.”

Sirius fingers twisted in the silken sheets under him. He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath. He could feel Remus fingers moving inside of him. A sharp twist with his wrist, and the fingers was pressed perfect against his prostate. Pleasure filled Sirius and he could not hold his moan back. 

“I love that. I love to hear you moan.” Remus whispered in his ear. Hes breath touching Sirius ear making him shudder. 

“Again,” Remus ordered.

Sharp pleasure filled Sirius again. A loud moan left Sirius, and his eyes flyed open. He looked into the eyes of the man above him. Golden eyes stared down into his own grey ones. Remus pupil was blown wide, as they were focused in between Sirius legs. 

Remus dragged his two fingers out slowly, watching Sirius hole give after, before he slammed them into him again. 

A wail left Sirius, and his eyes widened. His hand was slammed in again, and another shout left the man under him. He kept pumping his fingers in again and again.

Burning pleasure filled Sirius. It was so, so good. It was everything, but Gods did he want more. 

“Please,” Sirius moaned, as his prostate was slammed yet again. 

“Please what, sugar,” Remus replied as if he wasn't torturing him in the most delicious way. 

“Oh Gods, more. Please give me more. Please, fill me.” He began rambling. 

Suddenly another finger was pushed through his rim. 

A delicious moan filled the air, as Sirius was now being filled with three fingers. He could easily take more. But Remus was in charge, and got to decide what Sirius could take. 

The three fingers were now moving inside Sirius. The pace was so slow. Way to slow. He could feel himself taking more and more of them. They dragged a long moan out of him, as they kept moving deeper into him.

Finally were they seated inside of him. A soft sigh left Remus, the same time a shaken moan escaped his lovers mouth. Remus kept his gaze on his fingers. They could not possible go any further into the man under him. Sirius rim was stretched wide around his fingers. It tightened in the attempt to drag even more into himself. 

The fingers were now totally stilled inside. Sirius began to squirm in the attempt of making his Moony move. His breathing quickened in frustration, and he turned slightly more red. 

Remus just watched his lover struggle. He was absolutely delicious to look at. Remus could feel his lips form a smirk, and did nothing to stop it. 

“Please, stop teasi-” the rest of the sentence never came. Remus had pressed his fingers hard against his prostate. 

Sirius moaned loudly as the fingers were now constantly touching his prostate. The fingers was being pumped in and out of Sirius, as they kept filling him with lovely pleasure. 

Suddenly the fingers was ripped out of him. His hole flexed around the cold air. Sirius opened his mouth to protest, before something else pushed into him. 

Remus cock moved into him. Sirius mouth was left open as he tried to get air into his lungs. The friction was delicious. Remus kept pushing, and Sirius mouth fell open even further. 

Then Remus held his hips still. Remus was now bent over his lover, their faces few milimetres from each other. Each of Remus arms laid on the mattress on each side between Sirius face, framing him. 

Remus stared into his eyes waiting. Sirius stared back, giving a slight nod. More was not necessary before Remus moved his hips away, and slammed them back in. 

Again was Sirius mouth left open. No sound escaping. His breath was pushed out each time Remus dick hit his prostate. 

Sirius legs wrapped around Remus waist, letting him slip further in, if that was possible. A sigh left Remus, as his cock slipped further into Sirius warm ass. 

He kept pounding faster and harder, like some feral animal. 

“I want to hear you Sirius. I want to hear you shout and scream,” Remus groaned as his hand wrapped around Sirius cock. 

A shout left Sirius, and strings of moans followed. 

“That’s right baby boy. Let me hear you.”

A loud moan left Sirius be the sound of the nickname. Pleasure filled his entire body, he tensed like a bow and exploded. 

A scream left him as he came, Remus still ruthlessly pounding onto his prostate. Then he fell slack. Remus pulled his own dick out, and started stroking himself. He climbed on Sirius chest, his cock few centimeters from his lips. 

Sirius looked at the dick presented in front of him with tired eyes, still filled with lust. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Before even getting to lick Remus dick, he came.

Come spilled all over Sirius tongue, mouth and lips. Remus made sure to aim exactly where he wanted it. Sirius let Remus finish before he swallowed. He let the sticky, and salty liquid slide down his throat. A smile tugging at his lips. 

He licked his lips making sure to get all of it. He was then pulled into a strong embrace.

“You did so well Padfoot. I am so proud of you,” Remus praised into his ear. 

“Thanks. I love you Remus.”

“I love you too, Sirius.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was interesting. If you actually read this, then wow. I can not believe you dragged yourself. I applaud you. I did have a lot of fun writing it tho.


End file.
